Love Letters
by Sushi
Summary: What happens when a love letter keeps getting into the wrong hands? Choas amongst the Angel gang that's what!
1. Uh oh!

Love Letters

Love Letters - yeah it's been said and done!!! Someone finds a love letter.. the love letter gets into the wrong hands...... what happens.. everyone is running and chasing... not a pretty picture?

Author: Sushi

Email me: [buffyslays_uk@yahoo.co.uk][1] if you post it up anywhere. 

I don't own the characters.

Warnings: No Spoilers just a silly fic disguised as something that could be passed off as normal fic! Feedback is nice!

His heart ached, it was a long time since he could remember what she felt like, her lips on his, her soft ocean blue eyes seeing through him, knowing him, wanting him. Angel picked up a pen, fingering the tip and chewing the nib nervously. His hand slipped over the paper, smoothing over the edges, he needed to do this. Write this letter to Buffy. It was the only way to set his mind to rest.

_* I've tried so hard to contain my feelings.Everytime I see you, I long to just take you in my arms and kiss you.... I want you too look me in the eyes and feel how much passion I feel for you....I've missed.what we had and could have had... remember?. I know you want to forget about.. I don't. I love you. I still do. It's hard to hide how I feel whenever I'm near you. I don't sleep...I can't eat... ok I can't eat anyway but if I could eat I wouldnt be eating...*_

He drums his fingers on the table, knowing that if he really ever did send this letter he would have to go through the pain of losing her again. They could not be together. It was not possible. Pain clawed at his heart; he pushed the pen away, rubbing his tired face. He heard a soft clicking at the heels entering the Hyperion.

"Morning Angel.... I got donuts again.. with the yummy jammy centre" Cordelia Chase breezed in cheerfully, "I know you don't eat... but you could pretend the jam was blood.." She placed the box of donuts on the counter, her bag onto the floor and then tossed a manila folder at Angel's chest. 

"What's this?" Angel flipped open the folder, perusing the sheets.

"New case.... Pretty big. It's got all the big evils. Wolfram and Hart... yadeyade-YAH! I did'nt really want to read it... it was WAY too long." She said tucking back her hair.

Angel's cave man brow furrowed, "mmm...You're right.. Look.. you stay here... I've got to go check this out.... stay here....just....wait till Wesley and Gunn arrive ok? Fill them in" 

Slipping his arm into his sleek black coat, the tail swooshed the love letter directly into Cordelia's bag, 

"And.... just sit tight. I'll be back..." He shouted as he made a beeline for the nearest sewer tunnel.

"Ok ok... do the hero thing.. go save people. I'll sit here and read a Cosmo." Licking the sugary coating off her lips and fingertips, she took her usual seat, and began fishing through her bag. Her hands absent mindedly picked up what she thought was a Cosmo. It was in fact the love letter. 

"OOOooh a letter ... I did'nt read it this morning? Thought I'd read all my posts" Cordelia's eyes light up, "It's not everyday I get an exciting letter......" Her eyes scanned the paper, her mouth mumbling out a loud, "my feelings........kiss you pass..ionately....passion.....? ..........love?....What???" She giggled with a girly squeal, her smile wide and bright, "Who sent this to me???" 

Turning the paper over. No name. She turned it back. Over. Back. Over. Back. Over.

"Oh.." it dawned on her. She reached for her most recent paycheck just to compare scanning the signatures. 

".Oh OOH OHH Nooo!...", she dropped the letter on the floor...covering her mouth. The penmenship belonged to Angel. Angel her boss. Angel the guy who could'nt have sex. Angel the vampire with a soul. Angel who does'nt own a mirror. Angel who was like a eunuch (according to some), Angel who she never EVER thought about it in that way. A scream slipped past her lips.

"What??? What's wrong??" Wesley's voice boomed from the door, he came rushing towards her. "Was it a vision?" Pushing his glasses up his nose, he sat her down again on the couch.

"Um....um.... yeah.... a vision.. I had...a vision.. a real..." She mumbled. Cordelia stopped, her brown eyes widening in sheer horror as she could see the solitary sheet on the cold floor. Wesley followed her gaze.

Standing up he stalked towards the letter.

"No Wesley.... don't read it... please don't even think" Her hands voilently grabbed the paper from his clutches. "You can't read this..." 

"Why on earth not?" 

"Because... " She wrinkled her nose; "I have...problems...which you don't have to deal with...really it's nothing.. just forget about it. Ok?" Cordelia smiled sweetly at him tucking the letter safely into her desk. Wesley nodded reluctantly, inside he knew there was something to be concerned about and it was his resolve to find out exactly why Cordelia was so upset.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!!!" Cordelia gracefully glided towards the phone, "Helllo.. Angel Investigations we help the helpless... if you can pay..." Her professional business like smile was back on her face.

A pained groan was uttered at the other end, "Uh..Ah....ah...ah...uh..........ah......oh...OOh ..Cordelia!" the male voice panted.

Her smiled faded, "Look sicko...... Just go back call a sex line.. and..get your ya yas out there" 

"No.. uhh...aaah.. not don't hang up Cordelia.. It's me Angel.. ugh...ughhh" 

"Angel??" Her heart leaped, what was she going to say to him now that she knew how he felt. What if she told him she did'nt feel the same way. Would he go insane? Turn back into Angelus? Run riots through the streets of LA?

She mused for a moment cautiously adding, "Um.... I'm not sure that phone sex is the way to go Angel. cos you and I...." 

"Cordelia?? I've been shot a couple of times. by those bastards they call LAWYERS!. can you just get a car here...so we can get these bullets out? It sorta hurts a little" He grimaced feeling the bullets laced into his skin.

"Oh.. alright.. I'll be there in a second... just don't move" Cordelia grabbed her keys, answering Wesley's confused look.

"Angel's been shot... he just needs transportation back here to get those slugs out.. I'm on it." Jangling her car keys in front of him, almost at a fast run. She figured that if she had some time alone with Angel she could smooth out any potentional problems, settle their situation and dodge Wesley's awkward questions.

Wesley eyes follow her as she moves out. He turns back to Cordelia's desk. The drawer. Shut tight. Hiding a deep dark secret. 

*No you can't Wesley. You're a Gentleman... you can't go rummage in your friend's desk...can you?*

He buries his head into the morning paper idly flipping past the recent political scandals and gossip.Crushing the pages back down on his lap, his mind wanders back to Cordelia's "problem". *She needs help but she won't say.... I have to.. It's my duty as a friend..* He stands up walking quietly towards the desk, sliding the drawer in silence.

"DEAR LORD!" The English man gasps after reading the love letter, "I thought she was over it. I thought she was'nt really interested. I know I was'nt... oh my word..." He sinks himself back down into the couch, "Does Cordelia really want me to 'look me in the eyes and kiss me passionately?' It can't be true.. Does she really want to kiss me? love me? she wants me to want her??" He scoffs at the absurdity, "But why would she be behaving so strangely towards me. Therefore I conclude a conclusion. Cordelia must be in love with me!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CUT TO: Cordelia and Angel in the car.

Angel tries picking out a bullet from his shoulder, sliding the bloodied shell from his flesh, "Ah! ....Cordy?? Are you ok?" 

"Yes. I am fine" She stares directly to the road, concentrating on her surroundings, "I'm fine." 

"It's just that you're being quiet... it's a little disturbing for me because you are'nt the wallflower type of girl..." His fingers ease out one more shell.

"Oh really?" Cordelia glares at him, " ...Maybe I want to be quiet today.." quietly recoiling watching the sky scrapers spin past into a blurred fury, .................." I'm sorry if I DISTURB you" She spat. "Anyway I'm not the one who just came from a sewer... you smell a lot like crap......I mean smell nice for a change...JUST!"

"Uh relax..." Angel patted her shoulder gently. "Just watch the road ok?" nervously smiling through his teeth as he can see how dangerously close Cordelia is driving the car to the kerb. She shrugs away from his touch.

"YOU... Angel are the disturbing one.... I mean.. you pretend I don't know.. I KNOW! about you..and your.. FEELINGS!" She shoots another icy glare at him

"What???" His mouth drops open in confusion.

"Now you're pretending....." She shakes her head, "Fine.. I'll pretend I don't know and then we'll be back to normal...thank God!." She hissed.

Angel sunk lower in his leather seat, 

*Feelings? I don't have feelings...* He takes in her glares, *She's mad at me because I don't return her feelings?..!?!?! Is she saying that I feel for her? or that I don't or She's mad at me because I don't? ...... *

They arrive outside the Hyperion, Cordelia groans clicking the safety belt away, sighing with relief that they've reached home, Angel grabs her wrist.

"Cordelia what are you talking about?? I don't get it? You're mad at me because I'm... what exactly??"

THE END....... or maybe not??

   [1]: mailto:buffyslays_uk@yahoo.co.uk



	2. oh boy!

Previously on Love Letters

Notes: Part two of love letters. 

I really enjoyed writing this. And I thought I better get down and write the second part while the first one is still fresh in my mind.

Previously on Love Letters

We cut to Wesley in the Hyperion.

Wesley takes his glasses off to clean the lens carefully.

"I'm in love with you? I've can't pretend.. I can't hide my feelings? You don't understand the torment I go through when I see you everyday?" His blue eyes sink back deeper into the letter, whispering to himself what he could remember from Cordelia's letter. Her true feelings made him feel uneasy. It was ok in Sunnydale. They were both attracted to each other. But things were different now. He had to tell her that although she was a good friend they had to keep things strictly professional. 

He could hear the dying purr of an engine striking out. It had to be Cordelia back with Angel. Panicking Wesley, sprang up onto his toes diving straight for the letter.His Earl Grey tea swirled from his hand. Toppling it's contents over the letter. She must not find him holding this. He thought to himself, scrambling to put his glasses back on, his nimble fingers flapping the tea stained letter back in its rightful place.

"I love you" He burbled trying to grasp fragments he could remember for later. His eyes meeting with a new form that had entered the hotel.

"WHAT did you say English??" Gunn spun round to look behind him. He had secretly hoped Wesley was talking to someone else.

"Nothing I was just singing a song... I looooooove yoooou...I love you.. I love you...er..mummy?!..... It's a very well known song in England. " said Wesley dancing back to his morning paper.

"Oh.... Never heard of it...." Gunn sniffed looking around for the donut box, "Say... Where's Cordelia and Angel at?" 

"Cordelia had to go pick up Angel because he got shot by some imbeciles from Wolfram and Hart. They'll be back in a while." Lifting back his head from the daily cartoon.

Gunn pursed his lips nodding to Wesley and then he plodded over to his desk, flipping the memos to see if anything was required from him today, "Looks like a nice easy day for me ..Wooooh!" 

He let out a small yawn stretching his long arms out in front of him. Closing his eyes with, his head resting on top of his arms he began to snooze. However the pages from Wesley's newspaper kept him alert what with the crackling and swooshing. Gunn shot him an icy glare. "MUSIC!! I need some MUSIC!!!" he yelled.

He began rummaging through his desk. Grimacing with digust as he felt a wet sensation at the end of his fingers. Pulling out from his drawer was a sodden scrap of paper the ink running off the page.The brown substance smelt like tea. Gunn looked up at Wesley. Shrugging his shoulders he started to translate what he could from the letter. 

"WESLEY!!!!" Gunn yelled.

Wesley jumped, "Yes...what??? What's wrong??" Scrambling up to see what the commotion was.

"What the hell is this??? I mean... dude don't get me wrong. I like you.. but I don't like you like you like you....you know?" Gunn flicked the letter at Wesley's face.

"Oh... OH no.. that's not for you.. it's mine.. that's my.." Wesley started to laugh, "You thought that was for you?? No no no.. that's definately not for you" taking the letter from Gunn.

" I can't blame you really. I'm quite an attractive guy!" Gunn smiles to himself. "But don't lie to me Wesley... If that was'nt from you...who was it from? Why is it in my desk? YOU are the only person who drinks tea that smells this bad......and I don't know if you should be saying stuff like that to me." Gunn takes a couple of steps back from Wesley.

"What? that's your desk?" He always put Cordelia's memo's on Gunn's desk. Cordelia had been trying to rearrange the office so that it was good feng shui, " Gunn don't be an idiot.....Let's settle this.." Wesley says gently.

"Settle?" Gunn steps forward with his fists up.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE HYPERION.

"Cordelia what are you talking about?? I don't get it? You're mad at me because I'm... what exactly??" Angel looks at Cordelia blankly as she scurried quickly towards the door of the Hyperion.

She rustled the keys into the door, stopping to look at him. "That letter you stuffed in my bag... It's sweet and everything but I just can't deal with it. I mean you...are YOU..and it's me Cordelia. What about the whole curse thing?...." She wrinkles her nose, "It's just too icky to think about me and you in a relationship!"

"What? A relationship?.... You think I like you?" Angel stifled a laugh.

"Hey." She smacked on the shoulder ".. no you don't like me.... you LOVE me..Yes YOU LOVE ME...." Pointing her perfectly manicured nails at him. 

"Cordelia... I don't... Did I ever give that impression to you? Or did someone knock you over the head with something real heavy? " He said seriously. 

"Impression? Angel.. you declared it to me! You know how uncomfortable it makes me feel?" Twisting the key into the lock, she pushed the door open.

"I did'nt... I swear.. Cordelia I'm not... definately no way am I in love with you! You're the last person...." They both stopped as they caught scuffling through the hallway. Fimiliar cries were echoing off the walls.

"WESLEY!" Angel worriedly shouted running along the corridor. He stopped aburptedly with Cordelia crashing in from behind.

He smirked. "Guys... come on...now... Stop it... Play nice with each other"

Gunn had Wesley in a head lock, "Listen Wesley.. that letter... just tell me the truth... and we're cool...... I'm ok with you being gay... just not gay with me..?"

"I'm not gay..." Wesley squeaked, trying to pull away Gunn's arm from his neck.

"Wesley's gay?" a shocked Cordelia looked at Gunn then said to Angel, "I knew it... " 

"What's going on?" Angel pulled Gunn's arm away from Wesley laughing, "I mean why are you two fighting and saying Wesley's gay?" He said gently, pouring himself a cup of hot coffee.

"This!!" Gunn handed over the letter to Angel, "Wesley wrote this to me and put it in my desk!" passing it in front of Cordelia's eyes.

"THAT'S MY LETTER!!" Angel and Cordelia said together both reaching for it. They both turned to each other.

"NO THAT'S MY LETTER..." they said in unision.

"I believe that letter was meant for me!" Wesley raised his voice snatching it from Cordelia.

Gunn snapped, "Nuh uh! That's my letter!!! Wesley wrote it to ME.." Whipping the piece of paper from Wesley's hand.

"NO...Gunn.. Angel wrote me that letter.." Cordelia squealed grasping the letter tightly . " I can't believe you went into my desk and stole it!!" shrilled Cordelia to Gunn.

"ME??? I did'nt steal it... it was THERE in MY desk!" hollored Gunn at the top of his voice.

"GUYS!!!!!!" Angel boomed, "SHUT UP! ...for a minute ok?" 

Lowering his hands like kindergarten cop. He took the letter for closer inspection, "Yeah.." His voice trailed quietly, " this is my letter.... to Buffy....I was'nt intending anyone to read this..I was'nt going to send it... I just had to say some things... "

Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia turn their gaze to Angel.

He stands alone pocketing the measly little love letter into his pocket.

"That would explain a hell of a lot..." Gunn sighed with relief. "I mean no offence Wesley but I don't think I could handle being an object of your affection!". Wesley smiles and playfully begins their friendly handshake.

"I guess I owe you an apology too Angel... " Cordelia smirked leaning back on her desk, "It's just you and me.. it sort of makes me want to vomit." 

"Uh... it's ok" Angel patted her on the shoulder ".. thank you?" Angel rubbed his tired shoulders, a shot of pain seered through his muscles, "ARGH! I really could use someone to help me take these bullets out!" 

The group congregated around Angel with plasters, guazes and bandages at the ready. 

"I can't believe that happen...... It was..." Wesley dabbed an antiseptic baby wipe on Angel.

"Surreal?" added Angel.

"Damn straight!'" Quipped Cordelia, "I mean just imagine what kinda of chaos could have actually happened.... I mean what if we did'nt find you and Gunn... You could be dead Wesley.!.." 

"I think I could have stopped Gunn before anything happened. to me.." He puffed.

Cordelia snorted and sniggered, "Yeah right Wes." Sarcastically adding to herself, " Just imagine...we could bring our enemies down with one love letter... Think about it.. We fax the letter to Wolfram and Hart. The letter circulates the board. People get the wrong end of the stick.... People fight... Wolfram and Hart will be in ruins!!!" Shaking her head with laughter as Wesley and Gunn join in with the jokes.

"Don't you think it's funny Angel?..........Angel??" Her smiles fades as she sees the look from his face. Angel's face; now deep in thought, seriously considering this new evil plan which could be the the demise for Wolfram and Hart.

"Angel.. I was SO kidding....Please.. come back to reality...." Cordelia waves her hands on front of his face. 

"Angel?"

END!


End file.
